Deadly Leeks of DOOM!
by CheeseLovingFruitsBasketFan
Summary: Kyo is home alone on Friday the 13th! Who knows what could happen! Read to find out! XD My first one shot!


Deadly Leeks of DOOM

**Deadly Leeks of DOOM!!**

**Hey everyone!! It's ME! CLFBF!! I know... It's been a while... I'M SO SORRY!! Only 2 more days of school left so I will be back on track soon, I promise! Anyway, I don't want to go through this again so let's just get to the point! This story was inspired by the book Death Note 2 (a friend of mine was reading it and suddenly me and Lightkit got this idea XD I don't know how or why we got it from Death Note (it has nothing to do with it) but we did! XD**

**Yeah...creepy, huh? So now I am going to write this one shot! Friday the 13****th****!! MY LUCKY DAY!! XD weird... I thought this would be appropriate for a day like today! Also, I need to tell all of you to look out for one of Lightkit's stories that will be put up soon! It is also a one shot inspired by the same book! It will have something to do with apples and that's all I know! So, let's get started!**

It was a Friday night, Friday the 13th actually. Kyo Sohma was home alone while Tohru was at work and Yuki stayed after school for student council (**I don't know where Shigure was**). He was sitting in the living room watching television when he suddenly heard a pounding coming from the kitchen. He looked towards that direction, trying to figure out what it could've been until he finally decided to get up and find out.

Kyo slowly walked into the kitchen, following the thumping sound. As he walked further into the kitchen it suddenly stopped, but before he could turn around to go back to watching TV he heard something else that he was positive wasn't Tohru or Yuki (**or Shigure**).

"Kyo...Kyo...Come over here, Kyo..." said a small voice that seemed to be close by.

Kyo stood in shock at this. What the heck?! Was he imagining this or something?!

THUMP!

Kyo jumped as he realized that the fridge had just moved. He walked over to it afraid of what he might see if he opened it. He reached out for the handle and pulled it open slowly. As he did he saw something green jumping out and hitting him it the face but then everything went black as he hit the floor. All he heard before hitting the floor was:

"KYO!!"

He reached out for whatever was on his face and pulled it off of him to see what it was. When he saw what had attacked him he really did think this was all a dream. What he was holding in his hand was...

A leek with a huge smile on it's face staring right back at him. (**It's anime! The leek can have a face if I want it to!**)

"What the heck?!" screamed Kyo as he threw the leek across the room.

As he did that he didn't even notice the 'army' of leeks inside of the refrigerator ready to attack him at any moment. That moment...just happened to be now.

"CHARGE!!" screamed a leek as they all jumped onto Kyo.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Kyo as he was being buried alive in leeks.

He started fighting to get free and tried to crawl away but every time he threw one off another one attacked him. He was finally able to stand and took this chance to run out the door. Too bad that these leeks could hop after him, and they could hop fast.

Yuki had just picked up Tohru from work and they had started to walk home together when they suddenly saw a dust cloud coming towards them. Tohru gasped and Yuki just sighed in annoyance.

"Watch out Miss Honda. You don't want to get in their way." said Yuki moving her aside from the cloud.

All Tohru and Yuki could see was a bright orange streak and a green cloud chasing it. Tohru looked extremely confused.

"Here comes the miso... Duck." said Yuki as he pulled Tohru down so the miso that was flying straight for their heads, really for Kyo, wouldn't hit them.

They both got up and brushed the dirt off of themselves and started to walk back home.

That night... (**Tohru go off of work early) **

"I'm going to start dinner, okay?" asked Tohru about to walk into the kitchen.

"Alright. Are you going to use some of the things we picked from the garden today?" asked Yuki.

"Yes!" said Tohru smiling and about to walk into the kitchen. Before she could she heard the front door slide open and saw Kyo, out of breath, in the doorway. He collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

Tohru ran over to him in a panic as Yuki just ignored him, flipping channels on the television.

That night they were having some kind of soup and Tohru was happily cooking in the kitchen. Kyo sat on the roof, keeping a lookout for the leeks, while Yuki still sat downstairs watching TV.

"Dinner is ready!" said Tohru walking into the living room and then running up stairs to go tell Kyo.

While she was gone the fridge started to make that noise again, but this time it opened on it's own. Leeks started to jump out one by one and they each jumped into Kyo's bowl of soup. They giggled but quieted down when Yuki came into the kitchen wondering what the sound was.

Tohru came back down but without Kyo.

"Kyo said he was going to eat later." said Tohru going back into the kitchen.

"Okay..." said Yuki. 'Must be afraid that leeks might be planning a surprise attack or something...' he thought as he got up and went to the table.

When Tohru and Yuki were both done, they decided to go back to watching TV. So they sat there watching random channels for a while. After about an hour of watching they heard footsteps coming downstairs, it was Kyo. Tohru was about to get up but before she could, Kyo told her that he would be able to heat it up so she didn't have to worry about it.

Kyo went over to his bowl of soup and was about to warm it up but first went to go get a spoon to eat it with. He set it on the table and turned around to open the silverware drawer but froze when he heard a familiar sound.

"K...Y...O...!!" said a group of leeks that were slowly rising out of his soup bowl.

Tohru and Yuki turned to see what it was. Tohru gasped and Yuki just sighed.

"KYO!!" screamed the leeks as they lunged for Kyo's face again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Kyo rushed out the door with the same green crowd behind him again. Tohru ran out to the porch worriedly but knew she couldn't do anything. All she could do now was watch the large dust cloud fade into the distance.

That's a Friday the 13th in the house of the Sohma family!

**Well that's it! PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know if anyone thought it was funny or interesting or ANYTHING?! It was fun to write though and I'm glad we came up with the idea. **

**BTW if any of you that haven't read my other story. Fruits Basket Guess who with a TWIST then please go read it! Thank you to all of you that read it already. Thanks for reading and keep a look out for Lightkit's story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

** CLFBF**


End file.
